Incomplete Melody
by MeganAgent13
Summary: A shout of victory, a cry of defeat, and it was all over. A monster thought to be defeated returns in a most mysterious way. With no recollection of their past, and struggling to find their place in the present, what does the future hold for this monster? For if life is like an incomplete melody, how can she possibly piece together her true identity? Wait...she?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: Birth

A monster's dying roar, a cry of defeat, a victorious shout in the night. This was New York. A city full of sound, full of noise, full of music. Skyscrapers towered over, threatening to break through the barrier of the sky and reach even higher. Lights twinkled down the streets, whether it be from signs or traffic lights or the lamps that decorated the sidewalks with a bright glow. People, young and old, busy or not, clamored alongside the shops, all the previous events of danger completely forgotten in pursuit of an industrial buzz of which city folks craved. Not moments ago, this beautiful city was almost turned to ruins. Not one person thought over the fact that what they took for granted had almost been stolen: their city, their loved ones, their freedom.

For it was on a particular street in this city where a monster once flew. A giant mutant MP3 player flew above the skyscrapers, a mechanical monstrosity with an eery green glow which knew nothing, thought nothing, felt nothing but the urge to destroy. Anyone caught under it's glowing green energy bubble had no choice but to sing. This machine was controlled, however, by an even greater monster. A monster with a mind of it's own was a very dangerous thing, but then again, there was no monster more evil or more dangerous than Doctor Blowhole himself.

It was he who took control of this flying beast and proceeded to lay waste to the city, with no intent other than to take over the city for himself. He threatened the lives of everyone there, and had almost succeeded. However, there was a great obstacle in his way. Or rather four. Yes, it was so that the brave and strong commando penguins were there to stop Blowhole and his mechanical monster right in his tracks. They sang, they fought, and they conquered. They destroyed the beast swiftly and surely, removing the life source of the monster and sending it crashing to the ground. The villain was defeated, his memory erased by one of his own twisted inventions. The dawn of a new day rose, brightening the threatened city and filling it with hope. The four penguins, their job done, carted the villain away and took the power source with them. Everything was finished, the city was safe, and everything was back to normal.

Or so they thought, for they forgot one small thing.

In the center of the street, cracks stretched across the pitch black pavement. They decorated the road like a spider's web ready to ensnare it's next victim. Chunks of rock protruded from the black sea of concrete, threatening to rip apart the tires of any vehicle that dare drive through. This is where the monster crashed. Now all that remained was the MP3 player; shrunken, empty, and forgotten. It lay in the center of the debris, unnoticed by anyone around. The white music box lay there, disregarded like a piece of junk, covered in dirt and sand and other foreign contaminants. A crack sliced through the center of the screen like a tortured and broken heart. What once was a monster was now nothing. All that was left seemed to be useless, worthless, and unimportant.

A bright yellow taxi car drove by, carefully dodging and weaving to avoid the cracks and jagged rocks that would shred the rubbery tires into nothing more than playground bedding. It's back tired splashed through a dirty brown puddle, spraying water everywhere. A single drop whizzed through the air. Like a graceful dancer it arched in the air and dipped downwards towards the ground. Then it delicately landed, right onto the dark screen of the MP3 player. The puny drop slipped through the large crack and down, down it went into the intricate circuitry inside.

There was a sudden spark; a tiny but powerful green bolt of electricity danced across the entire device. It jolted for a second, then stilled. Time itself stood still as nothing happened. Then, without warning, the screen flashed a green glow. It blinked once, twice. Then, it did happened again very slowly. Once, twice. The light started out very dim, but with every blink, every pulse, it got brighter and the pulsing grew quicker. It did this in a rhythm, so similar to a beat every living creature knew.

_**Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum.**_

It was the rhythm of a beating heart.

The beating started to grow quicker, faster, rapid! It grew quicker and quicker, faster and faster, as if it were fighting to survive. The flashing light became brighter and brighter, and the pulsing peaked at it's speediest. It was as if it was a bomb about to detonate at any second. Then it went dead. The flashing and pulsing stopped immediately. Time seemed to go still, life itself seemed hold it's breath as nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, everything happened at once.

A brilliant display of green and white lights exploded from the device, dancing around it with magnificent fervor. The blinding gleam shined through the early breaking dawn, and a force of power unlike no other rippled through the air. Tendrils of energy whizzed through the light of the morning sun that reflected upon the glass of the window panes and lamp posts, bouncing off them and dispersing in a new direction. Vibrations quaked the earth around the MP3 player, shaking the small device slightly. Then, an image projected out from the screen.

The green pixels in the holographic projection distorted and reorganized themselves, moving together and then immediately separating again. They danced in a bright circle, a round laser beam as thin as a thread. The captivating lights all around the device circled around this thin laser-light, which then started to distort itself. The thin circle flexed in different directions, but the bright green outline refused to break. Moving around, the circle now more or less resembled a blobby oval. The outline stretched and waved, refusing to break.

Then, suddenly, one end of pixel circle shot out, greatly altering the shape of the circle. It separated into two long, curved U's, and remained that shape. Then, out of another side of the circle, another long bump grew, which was joined by another on the opposite side. What was once a glowing circle now had the form of what could be some strange, four-legged octopus. This image looked so contorted, so abstract, not even the smarted scientists could tell what this thing was becoming. The four long protrusions were joined by a tiny, thin bump at the very top, the end of this small U expanded like a balloon, resembling something similar to...a head. Immediately, the oval in the middle of these odd appendages lengthened, and curved at the center. The two long bumps at the end of this strange figure bent, and formed the outline of a pair of feet. Then, the other two grew long, slim outline of a pair of hands. What was once an abstract outline now started to look more and more different, almost alive.

When the outline was complete, the green and white lights enveloped around figure, cocooning it in a glistening light. It tightly wrapped around the two-dimensional outline, as if it were a tight blanket, protecting whatever treasure was inside. Energy flew through the air with great speed, and immediately all the mysterious lights were drawn in towards the flat cocoon. Beads of light wrapped around the flat blanket of energy, and were immediately absorbed by the it. As this happened, it started to expand, as if something was growing inside. Soon the cocoon grew to a large, round size. It floated in the air for what seemed like minutes. Then, time stood still as the bottom of this cocoon sank down, as if a great weight had been placed inside. It continued to sink towards the black, cracked pavement, but the womb of energy still refused to release whatever was inside. Then, as the bottom barely brushed against the ground, the energy broke away. A pink, fleshy life form fell to the hard concrete, bounced once, and lay still.

This strange creature was very unusual indeed, certainly not what you'd expect to be the product of the brilliant light show that had just occurred. The organism had two thin arms and two long, slender legs. At the end of each arm was a hand, with four dainty fingers and a thumb. The two bare feet, one at the lend of each leg, each had five tiny toes. The being's head had a light-skinned face, with two closed eyes, a nose, and a mouth with light pink lips. The top of the head was decorated with a mess of shiny, straight, smooth, jet black hair. It's lifeless face was serene, as if in a deep sleep. It lay still as the cloud of glowing green energy floated above. As green light shone on this creature's porcelain skin, it was clear to see that this being was very unusual indeed. For what was once a broken and cracked MP3 player, was now a human girl.

She was clothed in an emerald green leotard, which covered all but her hands, feet, and head. Although the piece of clothing was thankfully modest, it showed that she was quite thin with a curved waist. She was lying on her back, with her limp head leaning toward her right shoulder, arm and legs sprawled out in a star shape. Although her features were fair and graceful, her heart did not beat and her lungs did not breathe. This human body was just an empty shell.

But then something very strange occurred. The cloud of shimmering green light descended upon the body, suddenly transforming itself into a gaseous form. Quickly, it flew down, down, down, and into the mouth of the empty shell. The lungs expanded, raising the chest of the body as the light was absorbed into the body. Then, the energy dimmed into nothingness as the last of it absorbed itself into the fragile body.

Time froze as nothing happened, but then, without warning, the human girl's mouth opened and sucked in a huge breath. Air filled her lungs as she took another gasp, then another. Her frail hands grasped the cracked road, and her head shot upward towards the morning sky. Her eyelids shot open, revealing bright, electric green eyes. They frantically moved around, wide and curious at the tall buildings, the morning sun, the walking people paying to busy to notice her. Everything was moving, rushing, bustling. Loud sounds pierced her ears, the honking horns of taxis filled with busy businessmen and the chattering of civilians. Still laying on her back, she stared up at the morning sky. It was a vast blanket of baby blues and pinks and orange, with swirling clouds and birds soaring in the air. It was huge, it was amazing, it was overwhelming!

The girl's hands felt the cracked pavement underneath her. Her fingers grasped at the grainy rubble and grabbed two fist fulls in her hands, then let it drop back to the pavement. She wiggled her toes and blinked twice. Looking down at her thin arms, she concentrated. Slowly, they started to move up and clumsily push the girl up into a sitting position. Her shoulder-length black hair fell forward into her face, and she gasped as her vision was blocked. Gingerly, she lifted a shaky hand and grabbed at it, feeling the silky locks run through her delicate fingers. She hurriedly pushed it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear to prevent it from clouding her vision again. She stared at her hands, her eyes traveling down to her legs and feet. Her breathing quickened, a panicked look spreading across her face. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion as her head snapped this was and that, taking in everything that was around her: the sky, the lights, the people, the buildings, the birds, everything! Unknown feelings filled her brain: fear, confusion, panic, loneliness and curiosity. Her hands moved to her neck, feeling it tighten as she continued to grow more and more upset.

Who was she? What was she? Where did she come from? Finally letting letting her uncontrollable emotions overwhelm her, this mysterious human girl threw her head up at the sky and let out a fear-filled, blood chilling, piercing scream.


	2. The Girl Without a Name

Chapter 2: The Girl Without a Name

The high-pitched shriek was shrill, full of fear and coated in confusion. It rang of the windows of the shops that lined the streets, making the glass shake with fear. A tiny bird, hiding so quietly in the haven of a small potted plant by the door of a secondhand dress shop, jumped and took flight after being startled by the scream. A tiny baby from down the road cried out, having being abruptly shaken out of its nap, and was immediately soothed by an equally tired mother.

The girl who made the scream, however, had not been affected by the roar of her own cries of distress. She still sat in the middle of the road, unaware of the dangers of speeding taxis and buses ready to flatten anyone in their way. Her legs were sprawled out in front of her in a wide "V", her hands pressed out against the ground to hold her up. Her eyes were wide, her electric green irises moving about frantically. She was like ice, frozen to where she currently sat, too frightened to move or do anything at all. But in her head, curiosity grew like a fungus. This world was so strange, huge, and full of interesting things. For a moment, her face was as blank as a sheet of paper, scanning and observing everything around her. She was as still as a board, and nothing could move her.

Only the blaring honk of a car horn made her whip her head around behind her to meet face-to-face with the silver fender of a bright yellow taxi cab. Her nose barely touched it; any closer and her story would be ended right then and there. It continued to bellow at her, and she only shook. She looked up at the glaring beast, right into the windshield that had a bright streaking glare of the sun across it. Her bottom lip trembled as the car door of the driver's side opened wide, and out stormed a tall and very angry man.

He was old and cranky, with a red face and a poorly shaven beard. His fists were clenched and his bulky shoulders raised in frustration. In his one hand, he held a crinkled, rolled up newspaper. In the other, a chain of rusted and worn car keys. The girl looked up into his eyes, which were bloodshot and scowling. His dark eyebrows furrowed together as he glared daggers into this crazy teen, who apparently thought it was funny to obstruct traffic. The taxi driver grunted and nudged the girl harshly in the leg with his foot.

"What th' heck are ya doing, kid? You's blocking my lane, that's what you's doing. Now get outta here b'fore I flatten ya like a flapjack."

He kicked her again, harder this time. The girl winced and stared at her leg, confused at the pain that shot up her thigh. She had never felt pain before, and she didn't like it. She looked back up at the driver with curious eyes, and tilted her head to the side as he raised his old newspaper high in the air.

"You's got lead in ya ears, kid? I saids move!"

His arm flew down like a whip, aiming straight for the head. Like a lightning strike, the girl's arm shot up and grabbed the rolled up paper, stopping the furious driver's arm in midair. Her face was still blank, but her eyes were locked on the strange yellow-white thing in her hand. Her thin fingers tightened around the paper, and it crumpled underneath her fingers. The man tried to pull back on his paper, but found that her arm wouldn't release it. She immediately mimicked the larger brute, snapping her arm back and ripping the paper right out of his dirty hand. The taxi cab driver gazed down in shock at the frail teen's strength, but quickly recovered as he realized his beloved newspaper was no longer in his grasp. He made an attempt to swipe it back, large hands outstretched.

"Hey, ya little thief! That's my paper, ya little rat! Ya can't jus' go swipin' other folks' newspapers like that, who do ya think ya are!"

The girl had already saw him lunging towards her, and simply leaned to the side as he fell past her with a thud. Her green eyes were fixated on the new object held within her two hands. It was thin, and smooth, but also very old and dusty. Her eyes examined as she clumsily unrolled the paper, revealing the thousands of words that danced across the page. She stared intently at the black font, but they appeared to be only weird symbols that mixed around in her brain like vegetable soup. She continued to stare, but no words would come together in her head to give her any understanding of the symbols. Next, she took her index finger and glided it across each wrinkle and fold, studying exactly how it felt to her. It was very different than the crumbly gravel which she say on, very different indeed. Then, the girl pinched the corner of a page between her finger and thumb. Almost immediately she lifted it up, sending all the pages flying down to the floor, blanketing her legs in a papery mess. She gasped at the strange thing, which to her seemed to have multiplied. This was so weird, and so amazing.

The driver had recovered and was standing up by now. His hands were balled into fists as his face grew beet red. Who was this insane kid who thought it was funny to play stupid right in the middle of the street. He wasn't stupid, and he hated anyone who tried to make him feel stupid. Rage boiled inside him as he stared at the girl who had just transformed his daily read into a confetti show. He made a charge at the girl, shouting many things to graphic for this story's rating. But before he could reach the distracted girl, the door the the passenger's side flew open, and out stepped another person.

She was an adult too, with a square chin and shoulders. Her bright orange hair was up in a bun, and her scowl towards the taxi driver was meant to kill. She wore a pair of dark green shorts and a khaki t-shirt, obviously a working uniform. She grumbled as she stepped out of the taxi and made her way towards the other man. Now the girl was looking at both of them, fascinated by how one was so different than the other. While one seemed strong, muscular, and violent, the other was intimidating and bold. The woman crossed her arms and frowned.

"What the heck is going on here? Look, buddy, I just got off of work. Tell me, buster, have you ever swept the cage of an elephant with digestive problems, or carted around smelly fish for a flock of smelly birds? No? Well let me tell ya bud, it ain't pretty! I'd like to make it home thank you very much."

The driver seemed to back down at his customer, loosing his tough guy attitude almost in an instant. The girl's gazed in curiosity at this display. The crumpled up newspapers were now forgotten, and every page silently blew away in the morning wind. The driver only noticed them for an instant, and looked back at the intimidating woman.

"Sorry, ma'am, it w's just this kid right here. She was blockin' th' road! I w's tryin' ta get her ta move, but she ain't budging!" The man pointed a stubby finger at the girl, who only tilted her head in curiosity at the gesture.

The woman turned her head and looked at the girl, who sat like a stone while watching the two. Seeing that something was obviously not right with the girl, the woman took a few steps towards her, raised her hand, and snapped her fingers in front of the confused girl's face. As the crisp snap reached her ears, the green-dressed girl gasped, and immediately grabbed the outstretched hand in front of her. She compared the size of the woman's hand to her own. While the larger hand was tough and tanner, her hand was thin and lighter. She then grabbed the red-haired woman's fingers and rubbed them together, attempting to recreate the magic sound that came from them. The woman grew tired of this, rolled her eyes, and pulled her hand back from the girl.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The woman said, crouching down to meet the girl eye to eye. The girl said nothing, and only stared back with a blank face. "What, don't you have a name?" Still, no response. Nodding her head, the woman stood up and faced the driver again. "Something's not right with this kid."

The driver shook his head and placed his hands in his jean pockets, which were worn and faded. "No kiddin'! I bet she's one of them escapees from the funny house. I mean, jus' look at her outfit. Who in th' right mind would wear somethin' as wacko as that!" He gestured toward the green jumpsuit the girl was clothed in. Come to think of it, it did look rather ridiculous, and having no shoes on her feet didn't help at all. Turning back to the woman, he nodded and took a hand out of his pocket to scratch his prickly chin. A snowfall of dandruff fell from his face, and it took all her strength for the woman to not gag in disgust. "We might as well turn th' kid in. No good havin' a psycho on th' streets, blockin' th' road and stuff."

The woman looked down at the girl again. The confused teen didn't look psychotic, just lost. It was as if the girl was a newborn baby, curious and helpless and alone. She wasn't very sympathetic, but for a moment a touch of pity flickered in the woman's stone cold heart. Shaking off the feeling, the woman shrugged and walked closer to the girl.

"Right, best to not let the kid get run over." She grabbed both arms of the girl. "Come on, let's get you back to the hospital where you belong. I'm sure somebody there is worrying about you, No-name."

The woman quickly lifted her up, expecting the girl to immediately stand up straight. Unfortunately, the girl was not expecting it, and shook as her knees immediately buckled. Her face froze in fear, and she let out a small whimper as her slender legs flopped and fell out from underneath her, and she fell forward as her arms flailed out in panic. Luckily, before she hit the ground, both the woman and the driver caught her. Clumsily the girl wiggled around, now very much afraid at what was going on. Slowly, the driver held her shoulders as the woman helped her get her feet to touch the ground again.

"Easy now, kid. Just hold still and stop flopping like a newborn giraffe." Staring down at her bare feet, the girl gasped in pain as the woman slowly started to let go of the girl, hoping this time she would stay upright.

Fortunately for all three, she did, but she winced as pressure built up in her ankles and knees. This was all new to her, and she had no clue how to move around just yet. She looked to the woman again, full of desperation, and waited for her do do something again. This time, the driver stood in front of her and held her shoulders, slowly leaning them forward. In an instant she was back on the ground again, and once again the two adults helped her up. This time though, instead of panicking, the fragile girl mustered up all her courage. She lifted her frail foot, as she had seen the others do, and carefully places it flat on the ground in front of her. Then, she did the same with the other one. Both the driver and the woman stared in amusement as the girl continued to walk, albeit clumsily. Wonder filled up inside the young girl as she continued to move around the cracked and paved street. She went around the car, knees wobbling as she tried to turn her fragile body, and returned to the two who were waiting for her. It was a milestone for her, like a new child taking it's first steps. In a sense, so was she. The sun glistened down on her, and she stared up as she continued to take awkward steps. Finally, the driver opened the passenger seat of his old taxi, and the woman helped the girl sit down on the torn lather seat, who was too busy gazing at the yellow glare of the morning sun's light on the window to care about where she was going.

"Okay," The woman said, rolling her eyes at the seemingly crazy girl, "Let's get you back to the nuthouse." The girl didn't answer, obviously, and delicately traced the yellow streak of glowing yellow with her finger. The driver, no longer furious but still peeved at the girl who had destroyed his newspaper, lazily got into the drivers seat. He took out his old key chain, picked out the rustiest key of them all, and jammed it into the ignition. The taxi creaked and sputtered as it started up again, lurching forward suddenly.

He then slowly took the car out of park and looked back at the two in his rear-view mirror, which had a misshapen crack down the middle. "To the Manhattan Psychiatric Center right away, Miss...?"

"Alice." The red-haired woman replied. "Call me Alice."


	3. Check In

Chapter 3: Check In

"What do you mean she's not from here!?"

The drive across town was a long, enduring trek full of road rage and a taxi driver who should have never been allowed near anything with an engine. Three times the driver yelled out the window at some innocent car nearby to slow down, and three times they almost crashed into the cold, hard concrete of a building. The driver couldn't have cared less if he ended up totaling his old junker or if he violated around six or seven road laws, he just wanted to get to the psychiatric ward as fast as lightning. To him crazy punks didn't belong out in the streets, they all belonged behind bars, far away from normal people. Plus, there was something majorly off about this girl. Life as a taxi driver meant meeting all kinds of people from all kinds of places, and he's seen the most psychotic people you'll ever meet. But this kid didn't quite fit the bill. In the unbearable brief time he's seen this teenager, he had quickly made the conclusion she wasn't like anyone else. She was confused, curious, as if she was lost in a labyrinth with no way out. What did it matter, though! She obviously wasn't normal, and therefore didn't belong in a normal society! And that was all that mattered to him. So when he had dropped off the cranky red-head and the girl at the nuthouse, he drove off and never looked back.

The Manhattan Psychiatric Center, truly a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was a tall, proud building, with bright khaki walls and windows of crystal. Surrounding it was a sea of neat parking lots, fresh and warm like newly-baked bread. The square building was surrounded by the most brilliant botany that ever bloomed: roses, tiger lilies, lilacs and many more. Their sickeningly sweet smell filled the air with a sense of joyful springtime, and the fuzzy bees that buzzed by were happily drawn in to drink the wonderful nectar that the flowers produced. The front door was wide like a mouth, ready to welcome in any new residents that were brought in. A freshly swept sidewalk led up to the mouth, bearing no cracks or flaws in the glowing concrete. Everyone that passed by the building thought it was truly a paradise, and surely nothing here could be anything less than happy and joyful and downright nice. Oh how they were wrong.

The minute you stepped through those doors, you were taken from a gorgeous paradise to a depressing prison. The walls of the main room were a hideous brownish-green, and the bright yellow couches screamed in contrast against them. At the side of the room was receptionist's desk. It too was faded, old, and gray. Standing behind the desk was an even grayer old woman. She was a skeleton, with only a cover of wrinkly skin to hide the frail bones underneath. Her face was that of a vulture's. A pointed, crooked nose held up a pair of thin-wired glasses which shielded two stone-cold eyes that could slice through steel. She typed away at a square box of a computer that, in all honesty, belonged in a museum. The only other item on the old receptionist's desk was a set of keys, which jingled occasionally whenever they were moved suddenly. To what the keys belonged to, however, was a complete mystery. It was this receptionist who was currently clacking her long yellow nails against the old keyboard, having found no record of the teenage girl standing before her.

The cranky woman who brought her to this place, Alice, was not only upset, she was angry. How could this girl not be from the psycho ward? It was clear this kid was not right in the head, so how could she not have been from here? And where else would she come from, for that matter. It's not like this confused girl, who she had found sitting in the street, had just appeared out of thin air! What was she, five? Alice knew better than that. She crossed her arms and scowled at the receptionist, her challenging eyes equaling the sheerness of the older woman.

"What do you mean she's not from here?" Alice repeated, this time placing both of her wide hands on her hips. She was about fed up with this nonsense.

When the old woman spoke, her voice was like nails scraping on a chalkboard. Again she typed something in on the computer, waited a few seconds for it to load, and replied curtly, "Madam, our security system is one of the most advanced in all the nation. We have cameras around every corner, motion sensors by every door and window, military-trained guards patrolling the entire building, and a very strict curfew. There has never been, nor will there ever be, an escape from the Manhattan Psychiatric Ward. Furthermore, there are no records of this child in our network, so she is certainly not one of our patients."

Alice threw her hands up in exasperation, causing her khaki baseball hat to fall backwards onto the ground. "Then what am I supposed to do with this kid? I am not taking her home with me. I hate kids as it is!" She sent a glare behind her, right at the confused girl with ebony hair and a strange green outfit.

The girl stared back. Her mind was still too young to comprehend what was going on, but she knew one thing: she was cold. Her petite body shivered and shook, the toes on her bare feet curling up and the jet black hair on the back of her neck sticking up like a cactus. To her, the floor was like ice! For you see, the girl wore no shoes and her only form of clothing was the bright green leotard she was found in. Her teeth chattered away as the chilling sensation ran up her spine and made her shake even more. It was a weird feeling, being cold. It was like a thousand tiny sharp things were slowly pricking at her porcelain skin. It was very unpleasant and she didn't like it. The receptionist saw this, but paid no mind as she addressed Alice once again.

"If you wish, we may have her evaluated. It's a simple process, and you will be assured our doctor here is one of the most elite. If this young girl meets the appropriate symptoms for a mental illness, we will quickly have her checked into our hospital."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, whatever gets this kid off my back."

The elderly receptionist reached over with a long bone of a finger and hovered it over an ominous red key hiding in the corner of the keyboard. Her finger shook for a second, a sign of her age getting to her, but quickly regained control and pressed the button with her finger. A loud shriek of an intercom rang through the entire building. Then, out from under her desk the lady revealed a tiny microphone, which was no larger than one of her thin fingers.

"Doctor Sharma, please prepare the evaluation lab immediately. Doctor Sharma, prepare the evaluation lab immediately." She turned off the intercom and looked at Alice once again, "If you'd please have a seat, we should be through shortly."

The grouchy, red-haired woman took three large steps over to one of the bright yellow couches and sat down. A cloud of dust flew up from the cushions, making her choke and gag and wheeze.

The young teenager tilted her head and made to walk over to where Alice was, deciding she was a safe person to be near considering the scary place she was in, but before she could take a step, her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind her. Although she was not being hurt, the girl's head whipped around, her eyes wide with fear. Behind her stood two burly men. They were both covered in muscle, with square jaws and shaved heads. While both had shining white lab coats, one had her held by the arms, and the other held up a long needle filled with a milky white liquid. Immediately sensing danger, the girl began to thrash around in panic, screaming in pure confusion. She struggled, but the large ape of a man's grip was steely strong. Her black hair covered her eyes, and before she could react she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Instantly, the girl's arms felt like cement, as did her legs and head. Everything was becoming so heavy like a ton of bricks had been gently placed on her. Then, ever so slowly, the girl's green eyelids started to droop, but she fought to maintain consciousness. She tried and tried, but finally all her muscles relaxed as she felt the darkness consume her.


End file.
